dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Meta-Breed
The Meta Breed was a gang of Bang Babies led by Ebon. History First battles against Static The Meta-Breed was founded by Ebon after the Big Bang chemical explosion at Quantum Vapor. Talon and Shiv eventually joined the gang. When they found D-Struct in the alleyways, they convinced him to join them. They also tried to convince Static, but he refused. They successfully assaulted Dakota Sportsman, but Static discovered their lair, so he convinced D-Struct to join his side, so the Meta-Breed were defeated and Ebon was apparently killed. A time later, the Meta-Breed assaulted Dakota Mall, but Static defeated them and the police arrested Talon. In revenge, Ebon kidnapped Richie Foley and used him to attract Static to a trap. However, Sean Foley and Robert Hawkins helped Static to defeat Ebon and Shiv. Under Joker's command and later attacks When the Joker, Batman's archenemy and Gotham City's most infamous criminal, appeared in Dakota, he formed a new Meta-Breed gang with Hotstreak, Talon and Shiv, but Static, with the help of Batman and Robin, managed to defeat them and send Joker to Arkham Asylum again. When Rubberband Man, Ebon's brother, appeared in Dakota for battling the Meta-Breed and the other Bang Babies, Ebon managed to frame him that he had released the other members of the band from jail, but Static helped Rubberband Man to defeat Ebon and the Meta-Breed. After a long time, Ebon ordered Talon to spy on Richie Foley. After seeing the videos filmed by Talon, the Meta-Breed deduced that Virgil Hawkins was Static, so they kidnapped him. However, Richie became the superhero Gear and released Static from the Meta-Breed’s clutches, but not without before deceiving them into thinking that Static was not Hawkins. When famous young rapper Lil' Romeo appeared in Dakota, the evil Leech kidnapped him by mistake, thinking that he was Static, since he had kidnapped Ebon, Talon and Hotstreak. Static was kidnapped by Leech when he decided to release Romeo, but at the final, Romeo released Static and the Meta-Breed and defeated Leech. When Madelyn Spaulding reappeared in Dakota, she used her powers to release the Meta-Breed from prison. They attacked some parts of the city, and subsequently Madelyn kidnapped heroine She-Bang. However, Ebon tried to reclaim his position as leader of the gang, so he started a battle against Madelyn at their hideout. Ebon lost and was knocked out, so Static and Gear released She-Bang and defeated Madelyn and the Meta-Breed. A time later, Ebon made an alliance with the Bang Baby gang Night-Breed, and they captured both Static and Gear, but the two heroes managed to escape and defeat them. Final heist After Dr. Donald Todd created an antidote to the Big Bang chemical gas, he managed with the help of Static and Gear to bring back to normal Ferret and Kangor. Ebon and the Meta-Breed threatened Todd, but they only got Talon back to her normal shape, for the joy of her. In the night, Ebon kidnapped Talon and reunited Slipstream, Tamara Lawrence, Shiv, Hotstreak and Boom aboard the SS Cheng, in which Ebon shows the Meta-Breed members the last can with Big Bang chemical gas. However, Static and Gear managed to stole it and they tried to escape with it. However, Hotstreak managed to obtain it for him, but Ebon fought against him, causing the gas to spread through a room and giving back their powers to both, but merging them into Ebonstreak. It tried to kill Static and Gear, but Static made them lure a tank of fuel, blowing up the deck of the ship, apparently killing Ebonstreak and all the other members of Meta-Breed. Members Leaders * Ebon (original leader and founder) * Joker (formerly) * Madelyn Spaulding (formerly) Core Members * Shiv * Talon (formerly) * Hotstreak * D-Struct (formerly) Additional Members * Carmen Dillo (formerly) * Aquamaria (formerly) * Kangor (formerly) * Ferret (formerly) * Boom * Slipstream * Tamara Lawrence Appearances * "The Breed" * "Sons of the Fathers" * "The Big Leagues" * "Bad Stretch" * " " * "Romeo in the Mix" * "She-Back!" * "Army of Darkness" * "Power Outage" Trivia The Meta-Breed are equivalent of marvel comics' Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. References Category:A to Z Category:Supervillain teams